


Lord, Forgive Us For Our Father’s Sins

by MillaMo



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: It’s not super graphic violence or anything, M/M, Other, There’s a dead body in the first chapter, and could be triggering, but it is implied, it gets worse as the chapters go on, south welsh valleys don’t get a good rep in this sorry lads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillaMo/pseuds/MillaMo
Summary: Every October a large number of disappearances have occurred in a small area of the South Welsh Valleys. Can the team figure it out, and save the day? Or will whatever is responsible catch them too?
Relationships: André Lotterer/Jean-Eric Vergne, António Félix da Costa/Robin Frijns, Gaydretti - Relationship, Jeandre - Relationship, Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel, sebson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Sin of The Father

The welsh countryside, whilst blurring past their windows at a rapid pace, seemed to never change, green rolling hill after green rolling hill, matched with fields of sheep and creeks flowing through the valleys. To the group in the first car, this was ignored. Whilst André was checking the weapons in the backseat of the car, and prepping them for use, Jean-éric was going over emergency procedures with Jenson, making sure that his med kit would be good enough to cover all possibilities, as immediate medical attention was a long way away from where they were going. Jenson himself was not a fan of having to complete a mission in the valleys, as there was so much open land that securing a site would be a hell of a lot harder than he wanted it to be. Being in the valleys meant huge open areas, little cover and high vantage points that possible threats could use to eliminate his team, and it was his job and prerogative to ensure that this did not happen. Jenson Button was not new to missions like this, but half of his team was. This time the science guys were joining them on a field mission. That meant he had two extra guys to watch out for, who weren't incredible at self defense, although their input to the mission was vital, and Jenson enjoyed their company.

In the second car, things were far more energetic, as both Sebastian and Robin were looking forward to their first field mission. Antonio was just happy to be in a car with a far less serious atmosphere than usual. However, this didn’t mean that the team weren’t taking it seriously, they were professionals, and they had a job to do. Seb and Robin sat in the backseats together, so that they could set up all of Robin’s tech to fit Seb’s scientific needs, whilst also talking amongst themselves, although about what Antonio couldn’t understand, as the two’s conversations were becoming more technical by the minute. However, despite his excitement for the upcoming mission, Seb was worried. Not about the mission itself, he trusted each person in the team with his life, and as a unit he knew they would get the job done. It was Jenson he was mostly worried about, the older man had seemed almost unhappy that Seb had been assigned to the mission by Sam, to replace the empty spot of a former agent. Whilst Seb had been delighted to get to see Jenson work in the field for the first time, the man in question did not seem to be happy about having to spend some more time with him. And to make it worse, Jenson wasn’t exactly great at saying what he was actually feeling or thinking, instead keeping the stereotypical British behaviour.

* * *

They arrived at their designated campsite, and began to set up, their light chatter carrying in the wind. This was always the calm before the storm, prepping everything, and everyone for the mission, and setting up a good enough base that they could use to analyse any of their finds. As they had got closer to completing camp, the team had split off to tie up any odd ends. Seb had gone to find some firewood in the small patch of woods down near the stream, Robin and Antonio had started setting up the tech and weapons they’d brought along, Jev was trying to set up his small med station, although André was trying to get him to sneak out to the woods with him, though that was brought to an abrupt end when Jev levelled André with a look that stopped him right in his tracks, an impressive feat to say the least. Jenson, though he would never admit to anyone, was brooding, stood at the edge of camp, staring off into the distance, as though he was in a sad music video. All he needed was some rain and a window. Now, don’t get him wrong, he was happy to have Seb with him, more time to hang out, and he’d be able to know he was ok with his own eyes. But, having Seb on this away mission also meant that Seb was at far greater risk of being hurt than normal, and that could take Jenson’s eye off the ball, compromise the mission, and could jeopardize the safety of the others if Seb inadvertently put himself in danger. Jenson would just have to be a professional, and he thought he’d been doing very well so far, thank you very much. Although, keeping so distant from Seb had seemed to have upset the scientist somewhat, and that was unfair. He would just have to go find him, and clear the air, so to speak.

Seb wandered into the small patch of woods to grab firewood, knowing that it was safer to do it before dark, though as Seb looked around he decided that it might’ve been a better idea to ask someone to accompany him. It's not that he couldn't defend himself if necessary, and he wasn’t exactly scared of the woods. It was just that the nature of the disappearances they were here to investigate, and hopefully solve, were unnerving to Seb, and he didn’t like the idea of joining the list of names. However, Seb was a professional, and they would need firewood, so he gathered up as much logical reasoning as he could, and began gathering bits of wood that could pass for firewood. It was as he was finally settling down, slipping into a rhythm, that he heard something.

Just a twig snapping.

An animal? No, that’s what made it unsettling.

It was too heavy of an impact to have been an animal. As well as that, a horrible feeling crept over Seb. The sound was made by a human, he could tell that much. The only problem was that the sound was someone approaching from the other side of the woods, a side the team wouldn’t have been able to get to without Seb noticing. It was in this moment that Seb really didn’t understand people in horror movies moving towards a sound.

He was a scientist, he always seeked out answers, but right now he really didn’t want to know, he just wanted to get out of there, get back to the safe familiarity of the team.

Seb slowly straightened himself out from the crouched position that he had been in a moment ago, and then, with as much false calm as possible, he turned towards the exit, and made a run for it. Every now and then a piece of wood would fall from his arms, but he didn’t care, or notice. He was too focused on not being murdered in the woods.

He was running, making sure to not trip over roots, listening for sounds of anyone following, and this is when he made his mistake.

He turned his head, to see behind him, and tripped, on something, at first he thought a root, but it was too soft.

In almost slow motion Seb looked down at what had tripped him up, and to his horror, it was an arm.

A human arm.

A human arm attached to a very dead human body.

A recently very dead human body, his scientific mind helpfully supplied.

Without too much hesitation he stumbled over it and ran faster than before if that was possible, reaching the clearing within a short period of time.

Minutes?

Seconds?

He didn’t know.

What he did know was that someone was heading towards him.

Jenson?

It was Jenson. What was he doing there?

“Seb? Seb, mate, you ok?” Seb could have cried in relief at that moment,

Jenson was there, it’d be fine.

* * *

It was Jev who first heard it, turning to the patch of woods down at the bottom of the slope in confusion. Were Seb and Jenson arguing? No, that’d be out of character - for both of them - and Seb looked like he was, scared? Very quickly the others had noticed, and very quickly they were all heading over, André and Antonio both holding their guns ready, just in case. “Jenson? Seb? What’s happened?” Came a shout from Jev, confusion and worry lacing the frenchman’s call. The look on Jenson’s face was something the others had rarely seen, a mixture of worry, sympathy, pain, disgust and anger, before it was quickly smoothed over and replaced by his ‘mission face’, as Sam had once lovingly dubbed it.

“Seb heard someone else in the woods, and tripped over a fucking dead body.”

A mixture of “Jesus”es and “Should have gone with him”s were thrown out into the cold air. There was a moment of silence followed by a gasp from Seb. “I think, I think that the, the uh, shit, the body was one of the missing, I think I recognised the face, I don’t- Jesus, I’m not sure, I just ran.”

“Seb mate, do you think you could show us where you found it? Just so we know?” asked Jenson, a softness in his voice that was reserved for few people. Everyone stared at Jenson like he was mad, but the quiet “yes” that was uttered by Seb was even more shocking to the others. Robin knew for a fact that if he’d tripped over a body in the woods when running away from someone he probably wouldn’t be willing to go back in, but he figured that Seb being a scientist meant that he’d probably seen some gross, and dead, things before, and that maybe it had just been the shock of it all that had shaken him up a bit.

When Seb had taken them to the body, Robin and Antonio led Seb back to the camp, leaving the others to investigate further. Seb wasn’t a squeamish person, but tripping on the body of a murder victim was not exactly something that he had been trained for, and he felt slightly nauseous. As the trio reached the camp, they realised, with great alarm, both cars were missing, and the camp’s contents strewn about. This day was getting worse. By the time the others had been alerted, Seb and Robin had tracked the cars, and figured how to get to them, though both had a slight feeling that this whole situation had been orchestrated. The person who had startled Seb had not seemed to follow him, the body had not been buried, simply laid out on the woodland floor, and then, the campsite was ransacked. That just didn’t sit right with the two, and when this was mentioned to the others they too agreed. But, what were they going to do? Sit and wait? Or go and get their cars? When this point was made, there was some debate as to how to approach the issue. “Either way, both Claire and Susie will kill us when they find out what’s happened” Robin had decided it was vital everyone was aware of that point, and it was met with five murmurs of agreement. André was the first to chip in. “I say we go after the cars, no point to sit here and not do anything.”

“Is true mon chéri, but it is a trap, no?” “We know it’s a trap, but who set it? From the body, we can assume that it’s the perpetrators, but why do they want us? Who are they? And how did they know we were here?”

“Seb’s right, the mission is to find out why there are so many disappearances here every Autumn, and that’s what we’re gonna do, right, mate?” Jenson responded, turning first to Antonio, who nodded, and then Robin who nodded too. It seemed they were going to walk into a trap head on. With that, the two hour long walk along the valley began.

“Miki’s going to kill us if we lose any of her new equipment” was the last thing Seb uttered before the group left, getting nods and murmurs of agreement as they head off. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Sins of The Son

“Look,” at this, Sebastian turned his attention on the man walking alongside him, he supposed they had to talk about it at some point, and what better time than now, “I know I’ve acted like a bit of an arse,” Seb merely snorted at this, “but, honestly Seb, it’s just because I don’t want you to get hurt, I know this whole mission I’ll be worrying about you, and I’m concerned that could compromise the mission, because I’d be focused on your safety only, it’s not because I don’t want to work with you more,” Jenson bumped their shoulders together with a hesitant smile, “plus I guess, it’s nice to hang out with you a bit more.” Seb chuckled at this, and gave a small, but genuine smile to Jenson, who took that as a sign that he was forgiven.

“It’s fine Jense, I just hope that one day you might learn the word communication, and its definition, it might help you avoid situations like this” was Sebastian’s cheeky response to Jenson, and in his own special way, a “you are forgiven”.

Once they had cleared the air, the pair walked through the valley in a comfortable silence, now focusing on the mission at hand. Seb would end up working with Jev and Robin to analyse anything they find, the three working as reconnaissance more than anything, whilst Jenson and the others would be working closer to the terms of neutralisation and elimination of a threat. Seb loved being out in nature, but in this moment he knew that the wide, open countryside was really going to impede their work, and as they got closer to their destination, Seb felt a cold sense of dread slowly spreading through him. Something bad was going to happen, he was sure of it. Possible cultist serial killer and the wide, open countryside in the middle of nowhere, what could go wrong? 

Jenson hated the countryside when it came to planning missions, especially when it came to knowingly walking into a trap. What were they going to do? How many were they up against? Who were they up against? Cult stuff? Something  _ more  _ sinister? They would find out in - Jenson checked his watch - about an hour and half. It was going to be fine, right? He knew one thing, they were going to have to split up, into two groups, he supposed. Three people are better than two when it comes to fighting someone off. He guessed Robin and Seb would have to go together, which meant that Jev would have to miss out on being partnered with his science buddies. Jev, him and André would take one side of the area they were being led to, Seb, Robin and Antonio could take the other. Antonio would look out for Seb and Robin, he was sure of it. Seb would be fine, right?

“Seb, you, you are ok, right? Y’know, after everything? It’s fine if you’re not, that’d shake anyone up, I mean, I feel like we were all a little shaken up, though I think I was more shaken up at seeing you shaken up, ‘cause y’know-” Jenson was interrupted by a hand on his arm, and Seb smiling up at him as though he was the kindest person to have ever walked the earth, though Jenson thought that was impossible, ‘cause he was pretty sure he was looking at them. Seb just shook his head kindly.

“Of course I’m ok, Jense, I’m always ok, ja? I’ve seen dead bodies before, I think it was just the mixture of adrenaline, the fear of being followed in an unfamiliar territory and then the shock of stumbling on a body like that. I’m ok now, thanks. Are  _ you  _ alright?” Jenson just shook his head with a small smile, and draped his arm across Seb’s shoulders, the shorter man leaning into him just a little, the position so natural to the two by that point.

* * *

A little further back from Seb and Jenson were Antonio and Robin, who despite the dark turn their mission had already taken were joking around with each other as though they were back in HQ, though Sam wasn’t there to tease Robin about it this time round. Robin was glad to have a friend like Antonio, especially then, knowing that without him, and the others in the team, he’d be terrified. He was not a person who could easily cope with murders or the possibility of being captured and murdered, or whatever those cult people did. Cult people? Well, that’s what Seb reckoned, from the pattern, and Seb was amazing at figuring out stuff like that, so Robin trusted his analysis.

It was well known that the two had a slight rivalry when it came to Mario Kart, and so their conversation slowly drifted to a certain race that had become the stuff of legend. “Luck! That’s what it was!”

“Toni! Ow man, c’mon, you know I’m the greatest, just admit it, it was pure skill. I  _ destroyed  _ you!” At this, Antonio shook his head.  _ Skill, as if.  _ He snorted. Skills were an impressive overtake, not a green shell hitting him at the final turn, that was luck.  _ Pure luck.  _ If he was honest with himself,  _ and he’d rather not be but hey, _ he didn’t mind that Robin had won. In fact, he would happily let Robin win every game of Mario Kart they played if it meant that he could see Robin’s glowing smile in return. Sam always joked that Robin only gave The Glow, as he had so lovingly named it, to Antonio, and that one day, he wanted that smile.

Robin knew that in reality, Antonio wasn’t annoyed at the move, he just liked to tease him. Robin loved Mario Kart, loved to race. In his free time him and the others would go to a local karting track to race together, and he loved it. He always thought that if he hadn’t been an engineer, he might have been a racing driver, representing Holland in motorsports. But he loved his job, loved creating technology, loved to learn new ways to create, and work alongside Seb, to create new tools for the Forensics team. Working alongside also meant learning a little about criminal psychology, which he had to admit was quite interesting. Robin hoped that by focusing on some pleasant memories, he could soothe his own anxieties about the mission to come. He could handle fear, he had field training, and had been passed as ok for the mission, but even so, he didn’t like that they were walking into a trap. He was scared that they might lose another team member, and he couldn’t handle that he didn’t think. Not after-  _ no. This was not the time. _ He was a professional, and he was going to do his job.

Antonio was  _ not  _ going to let a member of his team get hurt or killed again. He knew it had shaken everyone and despite it being nearly six years ago, he knew that everyone still struggled sometimes. He had learnt from the mistakes they had made during that mission, and he knew he was a better field operative than he had been. Even so, the vastness of this area had left him feeling as though he was inadequate, as though he couldn’t protect his team, his friends, his  _ family. _ He wasn’t going to let what had happened to Jules affect this mission. He had made himself stronger after the pain of the loss and he wasn’t going to let the  _ emptiness  _ of some Welsh valleys take that away from him. 

* * *

The emptiness of the Welsh valleys was almost painful, given the nature of their mission. It wasn’t so much the literal emptiness of grass stretching for miles, Jean-éric supposed, rather the stifling isolation. The knowledge that no matter how much he screamed, no one would hear him, and that no matter who he called, it would be a long time before someone could come to their aid. Jean-éric didn’t like wide, empty spaces, didn’t like to feel so alone. He was a city person, he enjoyed the baseline busyness of a city, the knowledge that there was always someone, or something nearby. Here, he was in unfamiliar territory, and he hated it. 

The emptiness of a place like this could seriously affect the mental health of a person, depending on the length of their exposure, and Jean-éric was beginning to understand why. In a place like this, everything was so big, nature so dominant, that he began to feel as though he was nothing, a speck of dust in a universe that never stopped moving, destroying, creating. Existential dread was not something that Jev had time for, but a little self hatred and past trauma never failed to keep him alert and on his toes. At least, he thought, he had André, who never failed to make him use logic and rational reasoning to evaluate his own perception of himself.

André was the newest member of the team, joining just over three years ago, to replace a retired operative, and he was welcomed with open arms, and instantly clicked with Jev, the two becoming friends almost immediately. Jev was an interesting person, and André had earned the privilege to learn the true complexities of the frenchman. The man, to put it lightly, fit some french stereotypes extremely well, but he was full of compassion, he was deceptively funny and an incredibly intelligent person. André had heard visitors to the HQ, people from other branches, describing Jev as though he was some god, someone above humanity. But André dared to disagree, to him Jev was so very human, flawed but learning, changing and growing with each experience, each re-discovered memory, and each painful reminder of moments in the past that many claimed defined him. And yet, how can pain define us? André never understood the sentiment, never understood the whole ‘what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger’. He always thought that was wrong, it wasn’t the pain that made you stronger, it was you, fighting to keep above water, fighting to find joy in a sunrise, or a raindrop, and he daren’t take away the achievements of people who made it.

To jev, André had taken a little while to figure out. He was always smiling, always kind to everyone, and yet there were moments Jev swore that he looked lost, as though he felt he was merely filling in for someone else, and so Jev had made a conscious effort to make the man feel a true part of the team, and slowly but surely, Jev learnt about the man, his passions and guilty pleasures, his fears and insecurities. He was someone Jev wanted to share sunrises with, and within months, he was. A love had begun to grow in such a warm, safe environment, that at first Jev hadn’t even noticed it, and it seemed that André hadn’t either. When it had clicked, the two had become even more inseparable than before, and together were truly a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

At long last, the team arrived at a small collection of buildings, the trackers indicating that they had reached their destination. The small area, a village probably the best way to describe it, or a settlement, was situated in a hollow right at the bottom of a valley, steep hills either side, and gentler fields the rest of the way around. The buildings were small, some falling apart as though disused for many years, made of stones that matched the small walls between fields. There were a few houses attached, maybe a row of five attached houses, and just off to the side, what appeared to be a small Inn. Behind the initial buildings were some fields, the furthest one adorned with another two houses matching the others in appearance and build, though slightly larger. The cars could be behind those houses. After a small discussion, Jev, André and Jenson stayed to investigate the row of houses and the Inn, and Sebastian, Antonio and Robin began to head towards the furthest two houses, to see if they could find the cars. Each member had a gun out, but only Antonio, André and Jenson were truly comfortable wielding a weapon, and so it was up to them to look out for the others a little more.


	3. Sins of The Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if you've been waiting for the next chapter, haha. I wasn't sure if people were reading it but, eh. Here it is, if you are reading it. Thanks very much!

The gentle patter of hesitant footsteps was accompanied only by the wind whistling amongst the structures of the area, and the harrowing song played by the natural ebb and flow of the valley as the wind rushed past. Sebastian and Robin were walking side by side, guns pointed at the buildings that they would soon arrive at. Antonio walked a few steps behind the two, watching behind them, and checking their sides every now and then, just to be sure they weren’t being followed. Sebastian’s green parka flapped at his legs every time the wind picked up, making both him and Robin jump every time. If Antonio hadn’t been incredibly on edge, the scene would have been almost comical. 

When the trio reached the two buildings it was instantly agreed they would stick together, each of them not wanting to be left alone with the feeling of being watched. It was an odd feeling, but one that many could recognise. The hairs on the back of your neck rise, maybe you’ll have a shiver down your spine. Your chest starts to tighten slightly and you get that odd feeling from your chest to your stomach that you probably couldn’t describe even with a gun to your head. How is that we know this feeling so well? Each of us could describe it in our own way. Why is that? Often, we get it when we’re alone, but in that moment, Antonio was not so sure that this was the case, he was sure that there really was someone watching them. They were walking into a trap after all, right? So someone had to be around here. The three had gone around the outside of the left building, after finding the door, unsurprisingly, locked. It was as they rounded the corner, to the back of the house, looking out at endless empty fields, that there was an unpleasant thump. Both Sebastian and Robin whipped around, dismayed to find that Antonio was no longer behind them, which suggested that the thump had likely been Antonio getting neutralised.

Panic was beginning to edge into the hearts of Robin and Sebastian, their chests tight like something cruel had grabbed a hold of them and started squeezing. Antonio was gone, Jenson, Jev and André were quite a way away, and they still hadn’t found the cars. The worst part was that neither had heard whoever it was that had taken Antonio, and they had to be nearby. Together, the two crept along the back side of the house, back to back and guns pointed ahead of them, to ensure that no one could surprise them from behind. Seb was leading, whilst Robin walked backwards in sync with his partner.

A sudden lack of warmth as he turned the corner caused Sebastian to whip around, only to discover that his partner was now also gone, and not behind him, like he was meant to be. “Scheisse!” was all that Sebastian muttered as he crept back towards the last known location of Robin, gun held aloft in his slightly shaking hands. Bang! Seb whipped his head round to see that a door just to the side of him had clattered against its frame in the wind. He was on edge now, and just hoped that his heightened senses could help him out. A crunch. Seb whipped round once more, gun pointed at what seemed to be just an empty patch of grass. A thud. Or maybe a footstep? Before Seb could even turn to confirm his theory, a searing pain, as though he had cracked his skull hot through his head, making his eyes water as he fell to the cold ground, unconsciously. The last thing he heard was a loud whimper, though he wasn’t sure who made it, it was probably him.

* * *

Jenson stood ready, nodding to André who was leant at the door frame, ready to cover him. A loud crack echoed out across the valley as Jenson kicked in the door of the first house on the row. Gagging at the putrid smell of decay that suddenly assaulted his nose, Jenson, followed by André and Jev, carefully entered the small house. His shoe sticking slightly to the floor made him look down, to find that he had stood in a small patch of congealed blood. That combined with the worrying smell of decay left Jenson, and the others with a sense of dread as they ventured further into the house. The reason for the smell, and blood was soon found by Jev, and the others were alerted by a shout.

Jev had gingerly pushed open the door to what he assumed would be the kitchen, only to be hit by the smell, far more intense than previously, and he was quick to locate the source. He gagged involuntarily when his eyes landed on it. A body.  _ Another  _ body. It was clearly old, and had been quite severely mangled at death. “Putain. Here!” When the other two stumbled in, they immediately covered their mouths and noses with their arms, and were further disgusted at the sight. After a seemingly telepathic conversation between the three, they stumbled out of the house, gasping as the fresh air burned at their tortured lungs. Jev was bent over slightly, his hands resting just above his knees as he tried to catch his breath, and regain his composure. “Jesus. You alright mate?” At this, Jev looked up to Jenson, before giving a slight nod.

“Yea, yea, I’m fine, I’ve been trained to deal with situations like that, I just, didn’t expect to find it, is all”

“Of course mate, shock to all of us”

After what seemed like an eternity, André joined the conversation, “How long?”

“From the decay, I’d say about one month. They just left it there, for a  _ month _ . It hadn’t been moved.”

“Alright, we’d better investigate the next one. Stick together.” André and Jev nodded in agreement, and the trio made their way to the next house, following the same routine as last time, almost relieved to find nothing. Although the duality of the houses was difficult to stomach. The first like something out of a horror film, and the second like something you could see a sweet old couple living in. Jenson felt that that might actually be worse. To know people had made a life in a town with some seriously dark secrets. The rest of the small houses were the same, no other bodies to discover. Next on the list was the Inn.

The Inn’s sign was a deep green, that Jenson was sure would have been welcoming, if the paint wasn’t peeling. ‘Tafarn y Dewi y ddraig Gymreig’ was painted in a golden yellow on the sign, slowly fading but still clear, with a small red dragon curled around some of the letters. The sign creaked as it swung gently in the wind, occasionally hitting the building as the wind picked up. The door was a matching green, though before the trio had a chance to even get close to the door, it rattled, and clattering came from behind it, as though someone was behind it. Biting the bullet, Jenson leapt forward and yanked at the handle, pulling the door open so hard that it was a miracle that it didn’t simply drop off its hinges. Before they could react, something had launched at Jenson, and pushed him to the ground. In a blur of shouting and pulling, the thing was pulled off of Jenson, and he slowly got up, mentally checking himself for injuries as he did so. Everything seemed ok. To Jenson’s shock, the  _ thing  _ was actually a  _ who. _ A young woman, much shorter than the others, was aggressively struggling against the hold André had on her, and looked beyond panicked or scared. Jenson held out his hands placatingly, trying to reassure the young brunette. “Hey, hey it’s ok, we’re here to help. I’m Jenson, what’s your name?” Slowly the young women calmed down enough for André to release her, as the words slowly sunk in. Suddenly, she sobbed in relief, realising she had a chance of getting out of there. 

“My name’s Jamie, Jamie Chadwick. Are you here to stop it?”

“Stop what, Jamie?”

“That, that thing, the thing that keeps taking people, killing them.”

“Yea, we’re here to stop it, Jamie. Why are you here?”

“I was driving down to see some family, and along the road here, I got a puncture, and then next thing I know, I wake up in the Inn, and my cars gone, so I stayed in the Inn, barricaded the door as best I could, but it wasn’t great, and looked for weapons, but there was nothing. It’s like it wanted to hunt me. Leaving me to hide.”

“We’re going to get you out of here Jamie, but for now, let me take a look at your head, “ Jamie gave Jev an untrusting look, “don’t worry, I’m a doctor, my name's Jev.”

“Jev? That doesn’t sound like a french name, Doctor.”

“Well it’s not my real name, just a nickname, because my name’s long. Looks like your head injury is pretty superficial, you should be ok.” With that, Jev gave Jamie a kind smile, and set about cleaning the cut on her head with an alcohol soaked cloth from his med bag.

* * *

Antonio was the first to wake, finding himself in a cold, grey room, stone walls, stone floor, no windows. Basement? Probably. He was pacing the perimeter when Robin and Sebastian began to stir, and he quickly rushed over to the two, so that they wouldn’t freak out  _ too  _ much at waking up in a random basement. It was Robin who first woke up, shooting up from his spot on the floor, nearly knocking over Antonio in the process. “Toni! You’re here! What happened?” By this point Robin had grabbed onto Antonio’s forearms as though he couldn’t believe that Antonio was there.

“Man, I don’t know, I must’ve got knocked out from behind, and next thing I know, I wake up here, and you and Seb are here too. I think we’re in a basement.”

“The same thing happened to me, and probably Seb too.”

Once Seb had woken, and been filled in, the three had begun to try and find a way to escape. Seb had been slowly making his way along a wall that was completely unlight, so he could not see much, when he hit what seemed to be a cabinet. He signalled the others over, and as a trio, they opened it to find - stuff. Just loads of odd knick-knacks. Keys, pocket tissues, scarves, gloves, hats, shoes, even some phones, jewellry. Just, little items. It took a moment, but it suddenly dawned on Seb what they were looking at. “Oh my god.”

“What? Seb?” Robin started to nudge him aside, thinking Seb had found something in particular, but he didn’t understand Seb’s reaction to a cabinet of stuff.

“It’s, I think they’re items, from, from their victims, The phones, the keys, the clothes and the shoes.” It dawned on Antonio and Robin then. They were looking at all that was left of, what appeared to be, a hell of a lot of people.

“Jesus christ, man, that’s-”

“-yeah, I know, man. It’s gonna be fine though, Robin. Right, Seb?”

“Uh- yeah, course. It’ll be fine.”

After a little while of waiting, the trio heard footsteps coming towards them, and Antonio grabbed a piece of wood on the floor to try and use as a weapon, making sure that the other two stayed behind him. Then the footsteps stopped, and for a second, Antonio felt like he was breathing again, and then the door swung open slowly. A lanky man stepped into the room, brandishing a gun, looking thoroughly uncomfortable. He looked closer to 30 than 40, but still unsure of himself. “Ok, stay back, alright,” he jabbed his weapon at Antonio before continuing, “alright, you two with me, c’mon.” Antonio began to walk towards him, before being stopped by the man with the scottish accent.

“No, not you, the other two, you’ve gotta stay here.” He looked almost sympathetic as he began to herd the terrified looking duo of Sebastian and Robin. Antonio watched with a sinking heart as the two disappeared up the stairs looking utterly helpless, and the door swung shut.  _ Fuck,  _ was all Antonio could think as he stood trying to find a weakness at the door. He couldn’t believe the other two were stuck up there without him to protect them. He couldn’t let anything happen to them, he had promised Jenson, promised Sam, and Kimi, himself that he wouldn’t let anything to him.  _ He had promised Robin that he’d keep him safe a long time ago and he’d meant it. Fuck _ was all he could think. Jenson would kill him if something happened to Seb, or Robin, hell everyone would. They all loved Robin and Seb.  _ He  _ loved Robin and Seb. He was going to keep them safe, even if it killed him.


End file.
